


Mandy's New Life

by LovelyAshleyMurray



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 10:36:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8709088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyAshleyMurray/pseuds/LovelyAshleyMurray
Summary: Based six months after her hookup with Lip, before leaving with Kenyatta. No relation to what's in the show at the moment.





	1. Chapter 1

"Sugar or cream with your coffee, sir?" Mandy asked, her fake waitressing voice sounding lame even to her.   
"Both please. Two sugars. How far along are you?" The older gentleman asked. Her hand instinctively covered her growing stomach.   
"About six months. I'll have your order out in a sec," she dismissed herself quickly. She gave the order to the cook then sat in the back room for her break.   
TEXT: "Lip, it's Mandy. We need to talk."   
Her finger hovered over the send button for what seemed like the hundredth time. She deleted the message.  
Again.   
"Fuck," she mumbled to herself. How was she supposed to raise this baby by herself? Especially while on the run from Kenyatta. A job at the towns only diner for less than minimum wage and a crappy apartment wasn't going to cut it.   
_________________________________  
Mandy walked the eight blocks back to her apartment in the freezing cold and made some ramen for dinner.   
Again.  
She knew she had to call someone for help. Mickey had recently gotten out of jail due to overcrowding and was back to living in the old house with Iggy. At least that's what Ian had told her when they last talked, four months ago. Before she even knew she was pregnant. She would feel too guilty calling him now, and not telling him about the baby. Mickey was finally getting his life back together. He didn't need this burden. It had to be Lip.   
"Quit being such a pussy Mand's. Call him," she told herself. Yeah it would be hard, but she knew it wasn't just about her anymore. She went to his contact in her phone. As she was about to give up and close the phone, the baby kicked. She knew she didn't have a choice.   
*Ring ring ring*   
"Hey its Lip, I can't come to the phone. Leave a message, or don't. I really don't give a shit."   
BEEP  
"Hey.....Lip......I uh......it's Mandy. I need to talk to you.....it's important. Please call me back....." well, there's no going back now.


	2. Chapter 2

"I was thinking maybe I could do some work around the apartments? Manage the phones? I have nowhere else to go!" Mandy begged the asshole who owns the shitty apartments. He was probably seventy five with grey hair and a saggy face. He always smelled of alcohol and B.O.   
"Jay from apartment three already does that for me. But I do have something you can do for me. It can cut your rent in half," he said with a twisted smile. Mandy reached for the knife in her back pocket, knowing where this was going. After Kenyatta she would never belittle herself to that again. He had forced her to escort, pimping her out to all the rich businessmen in town.   
"And what's that?" She asked with her best Milkovich face. The one that says "fuck with me, I dare you". His smile faltered.  
"Listen, you're a sweet girl and easy on the eyes. I'm sure you can find someone to let you stay with them. I just can't afford it, I'm sorry. You gotta go." Mandy's stomach dropped.   
"Please Mr. Keith, I have nowhere to go! It's freezing outside, my baby won't make it," she cried. Before she got pregnant she wouldn't dare cry in front of anyone, especially a man. Now her hormones had her crying over everything and there was no stopping it. He looked at her for a second, then reached into his pocket and handed her some crumpled bills.  
"'Mandy, take this money. Go home, tell the father. If he's any kind of real man he will help you." She knew it was hopeless. He wasn't going to budge. She took the money and thanked him. Then went to her room to pack her things. Everything fit into one small suitcase.   
_____________________________  
She couldn't believe she was back in Chicago. She told herself no matter what, she would never go back. But then she found out she was pregnant. With Lip's baby. She didn't have a choice, she couldn't do it alone. She took her time walking home, taking the long way. She walked past the Kash and grab, Sheila's old house, the alibi, and the baseball field. She could either turn left and go to the Milkovich house or turn right and go to the Gallagher's. Even though the Milkovich version of family isn't exactly like everyone else's, it's what she needed right now.   
Looking up at her childhood house was an odd mixture of comfort and complete fear. She had amazing memories here; her mom brushing her hair before bed, Mickey teaching her how to shoot a gun, and her dad finally being hauled off to jail for the first time. But she also had terrifying memories here; the first time her dad came into her room in the middle of the night, her mom getting sick, and telling Lip she loved him and not getting a response.   
"No fucking way," she heard a familiar voice behind her. She turned to see her favorite brother, a giant smile on his face. She say his eyes move from her face to her stomach, his expression turning angry.   
"Mick-" she tried to explain before he jumped to conclusions.   
"Did that bastard do this to you? Where is he? I'll fucking kill him," he said through clenched teeth as he led her up the front steps and into the house. Without another word he took her jacket and suitcase and put a warm blanket on her shoulders. He moved to the kitchen like he was on a mission. She figured he was looking for a gun in the famous Milkovich weapon closet. Instead he brought her back a warm cup of hot cocoa.   
"Th-thanks?" She was so confused. She took a second to look around the house. Where it used to be dirty and cramped, it was now clean and organized. Pictures of Yevgeny on the walls, food on the shelves, and no weapons to be seen. Clearly Mickey had hired someone, right? She took a closer look at him. He was different somehow, but she couldn't figure out how.   
"Sit down, tell me what happened." She didn't even know where to start. Nobody but her and Lip knew about their hookup and she knew Mickey wouldn't be happy about it.   
"It's Lip's," she blurted. There was no point of trying to find a good way to say it, because there wasn't one. Mickey choked on his hot cocoa.  
"Gallagher?!" He yelled. She nodded.   
"Before I left six months ago we hooked up. Kenyatta wouldn't sleep with me at that point and I didn't start escorting-" She snapped her mouth shut, realizing what she just admitted to her brother. His face broke her heart. His eyes filed with tears.  
"Mand's, please tell me you didn't?" He practically begged.   
"I'm sorry," she whispered with her eyes focused on the ground. She couldn't look at him again. "Mick, I'm actually really tired. Do you think I could crash here?" She asked, expecting the answer to be no.   
"Why the fuck you asking me? It's your house too Mandy, always will be. I haven't changed anything in your room. Go take a nap and I'll go get stuff for spaghetti. It's still your favorite, right?" He asked. She couldn't even believe how much relief she felt. She was home with her brother. Her family. And she knew he would always take care of her. No matter what.


	3. Chapter 3

Mandy slept peacefully for what seemed like the first time in forever. She woke up to her baby moving in her stomach. She smiled and got up, opening the bedroom door. Lip. His hand was up as if he was about to knock on the door. His eyes went to her partly exposed belly, none of her clothes fit anymore.   
“Oh my god,” was all he could say. They just stood there, staring at each other. Mickey cleared his voice in the background.   
“Um, I’ll give you guys some time to talk. I’ll be at the alibi, call if you need anything.” They didn’t even really hear him.  
“How do you know it’s mine?” Lip asked her, his eyes not moving from her stomach. She tried to pull her shirt down to cover her belly with no luck.   
“You were the only one I slept with around the time,” she said quietly.  
“What about Kenyatta?” He asked.   
“He wouldn’t sleep with me. Said I wasn’t worth it anymore.” Just thinking about Kenyatta made her stomach sick.   
“There wasn’t anyone else?” He doubted her. He didn’t want to, but he knew how she used to be. She shook her head. “Fuck I need a beer,” he left the hallway and walked to the kitchen to grab one. She grabbed a sweater then followed him into the kitchen.  
“Look, I don’t need your help. I can do this on my own. I didn’t come back here for you,” she folded her arms. Lip took a sip of the beer and nodded.  
“Okay,” was all he said. That just pissed her off.   
“Okay? What the fuck does that mean?” She could feel herself getting emotional but she refused to cry in front of him.   
“What do you want me to say? I just found out that I’m going to have a kid in three months after not even seeing you for six! You need to give me a little time to adjust,” he told her.   
“You need time to adjust? Do you have any idea what I’ve been through?” Her heart rate was rising, she knew she was going to lose it.   
“Nobody forced you to go to Indiana,” he yelled. She scoffed and stormed into the bedroom, slamming the door. He stood outside her door trying to figure out what to do. He could hear her crying and couldn’t just stand there.   
“Mand’s? Can I come in? I’m sorry,” he said through the door. It killed him to see her hurting.   
“I can’t deal with this right now,” she started to panic. Lip opened the door and found her crouched on the floor, her hands gripping her stomach.  
“Mandy! Come on, let’s get you on the bed,” he started to help her up. He stopped when he saw the blood.


	4. Chapter 4

"My baby......is my baby okay?" Mandy asked as she went in and out of consciousness. She could feel someone squeezing her hand.  
"Our babies okay, everything's okay," Lip told her. She couldn't find the strength to open her eyes, but that comforted her enough to let her relax. She lost consciousness again.   
Lip stroked her hair off of her forehead and fixed the blanket. Mickey ran into the room with Ian right behind him.   
"What happened? Is she okay? Is the baby okay?" He asked with sweat dripping from his forehead. Ian rubbed his arms trying to calm him down.   
"They are both fine! The doctors said it was from all the stress she's been through. They want to keep her overnight and then she can come home tomorrow, but has to be on bedrest until she feels stronger," Lip explained.   
"What do you mean stress? She was fine when I left. What did you say to her?" Mickey took a step closer to him, sizing him up. Lip did the same.   
"I didn't do anything!" He said back. Ian pulled Mickey back.   
"Now is not the time for this shit," Ian snapped.   
"Whatever. I have to go check on Yevgeny, he's sick and Svetlana needs my help. You got her into this mess, you figure it out." Mickey and Lip had a stare off for a few seconds, then Mickey kissed Ian's cheek and left.   
"You just had to get his sister pregnant didn't you?" Ian rubbed his head like he was getting a headache.   
"Oh fuck off. Wait, what are you doing with Mickey? I thought you guys were over?" Lip asked as he stood next to Mandy again, holding her hand.  
"Were hanging out," Ian smirked. Lip knew what that meant.   
"Yeah well be careful. Hanging out with Milkovich's can get you into trouble," Lip said.  
"Dick," Mandy mumbled. Lip and Ian both jumped back.   
"Holy shit Mandy you scared me!" Ian quickly recovered from his scare and walked to her and kissed her cheek. "It's great to see you Mandy, just wish it wasn't in a hospital bed." Before she could answer the nurse came in.   
"Hello Mandy, I am nurse Jones. How are you feeling?" She didn't even look at her, just flipped through her papers.   
"I'm great. I'm ready to go," she started to sit up. Both boys were there in an instant, making her lay back down.   
"Yeah that's not happening right now. But we took some ultrasound pictures when we were checking on the baby. Your papers say you haven't been to a doctors appointment since you first found out you were pregnant. So do you want to know the gender?" She asked like she was reading a script.   
"Do you want to know?" Mandy asked Lip. He shrugged. "Yes please," she answered.   
"Congratulations, you are having a little girl."


End file.
